Transcript:The Changeling
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. -- INT. GAWANT CASTLE, NURSERY - DAY Sidhe enters the nursery where a baby sleeps peacefully in a cradle. SIDHE ELDER Attrab i n-ingin-seo ocus oentaig lé! baby's face glows blue. She wakes and begins crying. -- 20 years later... INT. GAWANT CASTLE, PRINCESS ELENA'S CHAMBER - DAY Elena walks about barefoot, picks her teeth, farts, and chews an apple with her mouth open. She comes down drawbridge and greets her father with a kiss. LORD GODWYN Oh, come on, we're going to be late! PRINCESS ELENA Not if you get rid of that thing. points at the carriage. LORD GODWYN I want you to arrive like the princess you are. PRINCESS ELENA It's no fun in there. GRUNHILDA Fun? Who said anything about fun? Certainly no fun chasing after you. I tried, sir. LORD GODWYN I'm sure you did, Grunhilda. places shoes in front of Elena. Elena's jaw drops. GRUNHILDA Go on then. Godwyn nods to the shoes. PRINCESS ELENA Ugh. squeezes her feet into the shoes painfully. GRUNHILDA Perfect. PRINCESS ELENA Perfect for what? Certainly not for walking in. GRUNHILDA Elena. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM - DAY Arthur, and Merlin approach the dais. UTHER Arthur. It is an exciting day. ARTHUR The arrival of Lord Godwyn is always a cause for celebration. UTHER And Princess Elena. ARTHUR Yes. UTHER I hear she's something of a beauty. ARTHUR Really? UTHER Oh, yes. Beautiful, charming, witty. Strategic. ARTHUR Strategic? UTHER I have always thought so. W-we have always thought so. That is, Lord Godwyn and myself. That is, he finds you strategic, not Princess Elena. ARTHUR He finds me strategic? UTHER Oh, yes. ARTHUR And beautiful? Room doors open. Godwyn, Elena, and Grunhilda enter. ARTHUR Father, what are you trying to say? UTHER Lord Godwyn is a serious ally. The strength of such a match cannot be underestimated. ARTHUR Please tell me you mean a jousting match. UTHER I mean a love match. ARTHUR Love?! UTHER Not love. Love has nothing to do with it, but the other bit. You know, a permanent union. ARTHUR Marriage?! UTHER I knew you would understand. Godwyn! and Godwyn hug. LORD GODWYN Oh, it's been too long. UTHER Princess Elena, you are most welcome. walks forward and falls flat on her face, Merlin and Arthur looks down. OPENING CREDITS -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHOENIX CORRIDOR - DAY and Gwen walk down the corridor, followed by Merlin with the bags. ARTHUR You put them in the best guest quarters? GWEN Everything's arranged. Princess Elena can't fail to be impressed. ARTHUR And Merlin, it would be good if the bags were to arrive before they did. pushes past. GWEN What is it, Arthur? You seem troubled. ARTHUR My, er, my father had some surprising news for me. He expects me to marry Princess Elena. GWEN Marry? ARTHUR Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to. GWEN I wasn't worried. ARTHUR No. No, why would you be? -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT prepares for bed. ARTHUR It's strange, isn't it? Elena couldn't be more different to Lord Godwyn. MERLIN Yeah. Perhaps she takes after her mother. ARTHUR I never met her. She died when Elena was born. MERLIN That can't've been easy. Perhaps you've more in common than you think. Augh, bad breath for example. ARTHUR Excuse me? MERLIN Appalling table manners. ARTHUR Er, now, hang on a minute. MERLIN Good sense of humour. No, no, you're right, you've nothing in common. tosses pillow at Merlin. Merlin ducks and the pillow lands at Uther's feet as he enters. UTHER A word... Alone. nods, picks up the pillow and leaves. UTHER I need to talk to you about Elena. I realise that this is a delicate situation. ARTHUR There's nothing delicate about it. UTHER Lord Godwyn, as you know, is not only a very good friend of mine, but a longstanding ally of Camelot. ARTHUR I have nothing against Lord Godwyn. I've nothing against Elena. Except marriage. UTHER When we talk about your future, Arthur, we're not just talking about your happiness, but the safety and security of the whole of Camelot. You may one day be a husband, but more importantly, you will one day be King. ARTHUR But I have no feelings for her whatsoever. UTHER Then I would encourage you find some. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ELENA'S GUEST CHAMBERS - NIGHT wails in her sleep. GRUNHILDA There, there, my sweet. Soon all this will pass. pulls out pixie dust and sprinkles it on Elena's face, revealing the Sidhe within. -- EXT. LAKE IN THE WOODS - NIGHT heads to forest lake and announces herself. GRUNHILDA A shruith inn Side, is Grunilda messe! Sidhe appear and Grunhilda takes her true form. SIDHE ELDER I sincerely hope you bring me good news. GRUNHILDA The fathers are committed to the match. SIDHE ELDER We have waited many years for this moment. GRUNHILDA It's only a matter of time, your esteemed majesty. You have been most patient, your esteemed majesty. SIDHE ELDER And the girl? GRUNHILDA She has no idea that a fairy lives inside her just waiting emerge. SIDHE ELDER But that cannot happen until her marriage to Arthur is complete. GRUNHILDA And it will be soon, I promise. Then you will have what you most desire, one of your own at the heart of Camelot. A Sidhe for queen. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE. prepares to go out riding. Elena approaches her horse. ARTHUR Here, let me assist you. PRINCESS ELENA Oh, please, this is something I can actually do. mounts and nudges her horse into a run. Merlin and Arthur watch her take off until Arthur realises he should follow. Arthur mounts his horse and takes off after her, catching up to her in the woods. ARTHUR Slow down! PRINCESS ELENA No chance! smiles. -- EXT. FOREST, STREAM - DAY dismounts where Elena has dismounted by a stream. ARTHUR That was very impressive. I'm not easily impressed. PRINCESS ELENA Oh. Well, neither am I. And I wasn't! laughs, snorts, and punches him in the arm. Awkward silence. PRINCESS ELENA I've been riding since I was a child. I don't get to do it as much as I'd like, princesses don't, but apparently my mother was an excellent horsewoman. I never met her. ARTHUR I never met mine either. I...often wonder if I'm like her. I hope I don't take after my father entirely. PRINCESS ELENA Oh, you don't! I don't mean that in, in a bad way. laughs awkwardly. ARTHUR Er...so, the real reason why you beat me here is because I stopped to smell the roses. pulls out a large pink rose. PRINCESS ELENA Aww, thank you. It, it, it's beautiful. sniffs the rose and sneezes on Arthur. He smiles/grimaces awkwardly. Merlin arrives. MERLIN Shall I set up here? ARTHUR Merlin! What kept you? undertone. Do not leave me again. MERLIN You were riding so fast. I thought you were eager for some whisper. time alone. ARTHUR Nobody likes a clever clogs, Merlin. MERLIN (shakes head) No. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE - DAY and Elena return to the castle and dismount. PRINCESS ELENA Thank you. I had a lovely time. ARTHUR Me too. hugs him awkwardly. PRINCESS ELENA See you soon I expect. ARTHUR I hope so. walks up the stairs and trips. Arthur jerks forward for a moment to help her. Elena smiles sheepishly before tromping up the steps. MERLIN Oh dear. ARTHUR For once, Merlin, I completely agree. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, BANQUET HALL - NIGHT stands behind his chair and waits for Elena to be seated before sitting down at the feast. LORD GODWYN It's a big occasion. The total joining of our two families. UTHER Indeed, this union would cement what has long been an unofficial alliance between our kingdoms. LORD GODWYN It would give me great pleasure. I can assure you, my heart lies with yours. As for their hearts, who can say? UTHER No matter. The affairs of state take precedence over feelings. Arthur knows that. I'm sure Elena does too. sits next to Gaius. GRUNHILDA May I? You've been avoiding my gaze. GAIUS No, no. Er...my gaze isn't as sharp as it used to be. GRUNHILDA That's why I thought I'd move a bit closer. All the better to appreciate me, eh? (laughs) laughs uncomfortably. GAIUS Are you having a good evening? GRUNHILDA I intend to. Oh, yeah. A very good evening, indeed. finds food down her dress, picks it out and eats it as Morgana, Arthur, and Gwen look on. PRINCESS ELENA *hic* Oh dear. I seem to have, erm...had a little too much *hic* of what is in that glass. *hic* What, erm...what is in that glass? *hic* and Arthur share an "oh, dear" look. Gwen squeezes his shoulder as she leaves. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ELENA'S GUEST CHAMBERS - NIGHT brushes Elena's hair before bed. PRINCESS ELENA I think that went okay, don't you? GRUNHILDA Oh, you'll be just fine, Petal. PRINCESS ELENA I mean, I suppose it could've gone better. I'm not the perfect princess, am I? GRUNHILDA Poppycock. And what does that mean, anyway, "Perfect princess"? Sounds perfectly boring. You've got spirit, child. If Arthur's got half a brain, he'll recognise that. And if he doesn't have a brain, well, you can always him for his brawn. (laughs) PRINCESS ELENA I want to make this work for Father's sake. I know how important it is to him, and I respect his judgment. Don't tell him I said that. GRUNHILDA I wouldn't dream of it. And you'd be best keep your doubts to yourself. These are dangerous times. Marrying a Pendragon will secure your future. PRINCESS ELENA You're right. GRUNHILDA Here. This'll cheer you up! presents Elena a box with a frog inside. PRINCESS ELENA Our little secret! eats the live frog. GRUNHILDA You're very special. Believe me, I know. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY sees Grunhilda walking off while he's gathering herbs. He follows her and uses magic to slow time so he can see her catching flies with her frog tongue. Merlin drops the herbs and runs away. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY GAIUS I've seen some strange tongues in my time. Maybe she was suffering from an infection. Was it discoloured? MERLIN Discoloured? Yes. GAIUS Brown? MERLIN Purple. And...long. Like... picks up large stick from the table. MERLIN ...this long. GAIUS That's not an infection. MERLIN No. It's magic. Some sort of magical creature has infiltrated Lord Godwyn's household. The question is: why? GAIUS I don't know. But I have a feeling we should probably find out. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ELENA'S GUEST CHAMBERS - DAY snoops around and discovers Grunhilda's pixie dust. Grunhilda enters. GRUNHILDA Can I help you? GAIUS I, erm... GRUNHILDA Something you need, perhaps? GAIUS I wanted to inquire whether Princess Elena would like a perfume concocting. Essence of lavender, perhaps? GRUNHILDA That is a very bad excuse. GAIUS Really? GRUNHILDA You don't fool me for one minute. You were looking for me. GAIUS I was? GRUNHILDA I understand. It's alright. GAIUS I think probably I should be going. GRUNHILDA Elena won't be back for ages. Why don't we make sweet perfume together? -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY MERLIN Pixie dust? GAIUS There's no mistaking it. Grunhilda is a pixie. It would explain a thing or two. Pixies have one weakness, which is for...more...distinguished gentlemen. MERLIN What are you trying to say? GAIUS Grunhilda has shown a certain interest toward me. MERLIN She likes you? nods. MERLIN Oh, that is disgusting. Imagine...imagine if she kissed you. Ugh. GAIUS Merlin! Pixies are the servants of the Sidhe. To them Elena could be very valuable. I think Elena may be a changeling. MERLIN Changeling? GAIUS Inhabited by a fairy at birth. It would explain the clumsiness. MERLIN And Elena has no idea this thing's inside of her? shakes his head. GAIUS And when the time comes, it will possess her entirely. MERLIN You think that time is now. GAIUS The Sidhe live for more than a thousand years. They're a patient people. It may be that they have created this changeling knowing that Lord Godwyn and the House of Pendragon would one day seek unity through marriage. That would give the Sidhe something they want more than anything. MERLIN A Sidhe queen. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM - NIGHT serves the Pendragons at dinner. ARTHUR Father, there is a delicate matter I wish to discuss with you. UTHER Your proposal. Excellent! We must make a fuss. Women like that kind of thing, isn't that right, Morgana? MORGANA (laughs) I have no idea. I'm delighted to hear the news, though. UTHER I couldn't be more thrilled. MORGANA She's a wonderful woman. UTHER She'll make a wonderful wife. ARTHUR No, she won't. Not for me, anyway. Father, I have tried to get to know Elena, but the truth is, I have no feelings for her. I'm, I'm sure she's a wonderful person, but I cannot marry someone I don't love. UTHER You can, and you will. looks at Gwen. Gwen looks away, upset. Morgana catches the exchange. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ELENA'S GUEST CHAMBERS - NIGHT spies on Princess Elena as she wails in her sleep. Grunhilda sprinkles pixie dust on her face and the Sidhe appears. Merlin knocks over the table he's standing on. Grunhilda sees Merlin as he runs off. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT MERLIN You were right. Poor girl, no wonder she's got a wind problem. You should see what she's got trapped inside her. We have to tell the King. GAIUS Merlin, Lord Godwyn is one of Uther's dearest friends. Accusing him of having a Sidhe for a daughter and a pixie for a nurse is not something that can be undertaken lightly. MERLIN But Uther wants Arthur to marry her. GAIUS Then we don't have much time. We have to find a spell that will force the fairy out of her. MERLIN I don't know anything about Sidhe magic. GAIUS Then it's time we learned. hands Merlin a book. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS - DAY watches Merlin and Arthur in the Square. She smirks when Gwen come in to make the bed. MORGANA I wouldn't like to be in Arthur's shoes. GWEN What do you mean? MORGANA Forced to marry someone against his will. GWEN I don't think he'll marry her if he feels that way. MORGANA I know it's hard to believe, but he may not have a choice. Even if it isn't what he wants. Even if his heart belongs to another? Even if she feels the same way. Gwen, we've known each other for too long, I can see it in your eyes. You like him, don't you? GWEN No. Don't be silly. MORGANA And he likes you. GWEN It can never come to anything. MORGANA I'd like to think it was possible. But Arthur can't change 200 years of history no matter how much he may want to. GWEN I know. leaves. Morgana smirks. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY and Gaius read through large books. MERLIN I think my brain is going to burst, and my eyes just pop out of their sockets. GAIUS Now, don't make a mess over this one. MERLIN Why? Is it any more useful than any of the others? GAIUS It's the last one we looked at, and by the ancient law of Sod, it must provide the answer. MERLIN What? GAIUS There is this potion, created long ago by the witches of Meredor, which if I am right, will force the fairy out of the girl. (sigh) I've no idea how to make it. I've no idea what a lot of these ingredients are. sighs. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS - DAY opens his door to find Gwen standing there. ARTHUR Guinevere. GWEN I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't just turn up like this. walks to the window as Gwen enters. GWEN Everyone's talking about your marriage to Elena. I know you said that it isn't what you wanted, but I also know that you can't always have what you want. I know that very well. ARTHUR Is what I want really that insane? GWEN Yes, Arthur. From anyone's perspective, apart from yours and mine, it's completely insane. ARTHUR Then I'm happy being insane. Surely it's better than being miserable. GWEN I don't think she will make you miserable. She has a good heart. ARTHUR As do you. GWEN We both know it can't be. ARTHUR But if I do it. If I marry her, what will you do? GWEN I will watch you grow into the King that Camelot deserves. It is as it should be. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM - DAY MERLIN Please tell me you fixed the potion, I have a very bad feeling about this. GAIUS Witches of Meredor are the worst recipe writers I've known. MERLIN Gaius! GAIUS I'm working on it. But we need to find the stamen of the Dropwort flower. They're rarer than a four leaf clover. pushes Elena down the aisle towards the throne where Arthur is waiting. ARTHUR I am honoured to be standing before you today in the presence of our dear friend, Lord Godwyn, and his wonderful daughter, Elena. The people of this kingdom are very dear to me. This place is my life. I hope one day to continue the good work of my father, and to make Camelot a place of peace and happiness. court applauds. ARTHUR It is my sincerest hope that you, Princess Elena, share these dreams. With this in mind... goes down on one knee. ARTHUR I would like to ask you to do me the honour of being my...wife. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT brews a potion. Merlin enters. MERLIN I got it! holds up a flower. GAIUS Grown in boggy and marshy terrain? MERLIN In the middle of boggy, marshy terrain. Right in the middle. is covered in mud. GAIUS You did a good job. This'll sort things out. Hopefully before tomorrow's wedding. MERLIN Will it hurt her when the fairy leaves? GAIUS She'll feel like a new person. She probably doesn't realise how much trouble it's been causing her. -- EXT. LAKE IN THE WOODS - NIGHT GRUNHILDA Oh, master, I am sorry, but I fear we may have a problem. I may be wrong, but you know how things are. SIDHE ELDER Out with it! GRUNHILDA The serving boy, Merlin, knows Elena is a changeling. SIDHE ELDER So? What can a serving boy do? GRUNHILDA He is Arthur's serving boy, and you won't expect he will stay quiet for long. SIDHE ELDER Do you know how long I have waited for this moment? GRUNHILDA Yes, Sire! And I have been there with you every second of the way. SIDHE ELDER You have been there because we have chosen to keep you there! If the changeling is discovered, you will not be so useful anymore. GRUNHILDA No, Sire. SIDHE ELDER As to this Merlin, soon he will regret the day I ever heard his name. Let him learn who he's angered. Let him feel the power of the mighty Sidhe! -- KING’S PALACE, MERLIN’S CHAMBER - NIGHT Elder enters while Merlin's asleep. Merlin wakes before the Sidhe Elder attacks him. Merlin pulls out the Tír-Mòr staff and destroys the Sidhe Elder. The bottle of anti-changeling potion is broken in the process. MERLIN Please tell me that wasn't all of it. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ELENA'S GUEST CHAMBERS - DAY the morning of the wedding, Elena lies in bed, belching. GRUNHILDA I don't think I've ever been so happy. I'm almost as excited as if it was my wedding day. In fact, given half a chance, I'd definitely marry him myself. PRINCESS ELENA Maybe that's not such a bad idea. GRUNHILDA What? PRINCESS ELENA I'm serious. I don't love him. He doesn't understand me. He certainly doesn't love me either. GRUNHILDA He respects you. PRINCESS ELENA Yes, and I him. But is that enough? GRUNHILDA Well, yes, definitely. I, I would say it was enough. I mean, what is love anyway? Here today and gone tomorrow. Respect, that's what lasts. Aw, it's just nerves. Understandable, but not to be listened to. Silly girl. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY finishes remaking the anti-changeling potion. MERLIN That's it? nods. MERLIN (sigh) Thank goodness for that. GAIUS Well, there's one more thing. How are we going to get Elena to drink this with Grunhilda around? MERLIN I think I might know a way. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ELENA'S GUEST CHAMBERS - DAY knocks on the door. GRUNHILDA Well, hello there. GAIUS Hello, indeed. I wonder, could you spare me a moment? GRUNHILDA But of course. GAIUS Er, not here. Alone. The vaults beneath Camelot. GRUNHILDA The vaults? GAIUS It's a very private place. PRINCESS ELENA I can't walk in these shoes. GRUNHILDA I have a wedding to prepare. GAIUS No one will disturb us. There may not be another opportunity. GRUNHILDA You surprise me, Gaius. But, oh, what a lovely surprise! I'll be right there. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, VAULTS - DAY and Gaius wait. MERLIN You look very handsome. Perfect bait. GAIUS Merlin, if this doesn't work, if it seems she is overpowering me. MERLIN I will just watch and wait. GAIUS You will rescue me. And if it does work, let us never speak of it again. GRUNHILDA Hello my lover! Oh, what a romantic place. I've been dreaming of this moment. GAIUS Me too. GRUNHILDA Longing for this time. GAIUS Longing. GRUNHILDA At last, we two will be as one. puckers her lips. Gaius runs out and Merlin magically locks the gate. MERLIN Ne un clyse. lashes out her frog tongue and licks Gaius. GRUNHILDA You'll never know what you've missed. GAIUS I'll take your word for it. GRUNHILDA Atot-oilg, a chomlae! fails to magically unlock the gate. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, CORRIDOR - DAY GAIUS Never speak of it, Merlin. That's what we agreed. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, VAULTS - DAY GRUNHILDA Ar-focraim uait, asndot-roilce! -- INT. KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM - DAY greets guests at the wedding. UTHER Welcome, welcome, welcome. It's good to have you here. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, VAULTS - DAY GRUNHILDA Lasa n-uile fil ocum ar-focraim atot-oilg! spell blasts the gate off its hinges. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ELENA'S CORRIDOR - DAY GAIUS You got your staff. When the Sidhe is released, it might not be very happy. MERLIN Don't worry, I'll be ready for it. GRUNHILDA You better be ready for me first! hits Grunhilda with staff energy beam, but she gets up. MERLIN I'll see how long I can hold her off, you better be quick. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ELENA'S GUEST CHAMBERS - DAY enters. PRINCESS ELENA Grunhilda? peeks around the curtain. GAIUS It's only me. PRINCESS ELENA Where has she gone? I'm getting married in less than an hour. hears electric popping noises and screams in the corridor. PRINCESS ELENA What was that? GAIUS Er...preparation for the wedding. Everybody's very excited. But you must be nervous. PRINCESS ELENA I'm a little flustered. GAIUS Only to be expected, and just as I thought. I brought you a tonic to calm your nerves. PRINCESS ELENA You are very kind. opens the bottle and takes a tiny sip. PRINCESS ELENA I cannot believe this is actually my wedding day. GAIUS Best to drink it all for the full effect. PRINCESS ELENA Oh. takes another tiny sip. PRINCESS ELENA I really wish my mother was here. GAIUS Try another sip. sits down next to her. Merlin finally kills the pixie with a huge blast of energy, and Grunhilda turns into dust. Merlin charges into Elena's room ready to fight the Sidhe. He gives Gaius a look. GAIUS (whisper) I'm trying. MERLIN Elena, this is gonna make you feel a whole lot better! takes the bottle, pinches Elena's nose, and pours the potion into her mouth. Elena passes out and writhes while the Sidhe is forced out. Merlin kills it with the staff energy. Elena wakes and sits up primly. GAIUS Not to worry, my dear. I think you must've fainted. Such excitement! PRINCESS ELENA Fainted? I feel...amazing. I haven't felt this good in years! Where is Grunhilda? MERLIN & GAIUS We'll look into it. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM ANTECHAMBER - DAY stands there looking petrified. MERLIN I brought you your ceremonial sword. ARTHUR Is that for me to fall on? MERLIN Hopefully not. What's wrong? ARTHUR You wouldn't understand, Merlin. You have no idea what it's like to have a destiny you can't escape. MERLIN Destinies are troublesome things. takes the sword and sheaths it. MERLIN You feel trapped, like your whole life is being planned out for you and you've got no control over anything, and sometimes you don't even know if what destiny decided is really the best thing at all. ARTHUR How come you're so knowledgeable? MERLIN Hmm? Oh, I read a book. ARTHUR What would this book tell you? Should I marry her? MERLIN That's not really my place to say so. ARTHUR I'm asking you, it's your job to answer. MERLIN If you really want to know what I think... gestures for Merlin to go on. MERLIN I think you're mad, I think you're all mad. People should marry for love, not convenience. And if Uther thinks an unhappy king makes for a stronger kingdom, then he's wrong. 'Cause you may be destined to rule Camelot, but you have a choice...as to how you do it. Room doors open. Trumpets sound. Arthur walks to the altar. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ELENA'S GUEST CHAMBERS - DAY Elena turns to her father. PRINCESS ELENA What do you think? LORD GODWYN Beautiful. No other word for it. Beautiful. takes her father's arm. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM - DAY leads Elena down the aisle. Arthur takes her hands. GEOFFREY My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of hand-fasting, the union of Arthur Pendragon and Princess Elena of Gawant. Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman? ARTHUR It is. GEOFFREY Is it your wish, Elena, to become one with this man? looks at her father and then at the floor. PRINCESS ELENA It is. GEOFFREY Do any say nay? Then as we gather here today, we are all witness to this rite... ARTHUR Wait. GEOFFREY There's something you would like to say, Arthur? ARTHUR Something I should've said a long time ago. Something from the heart I dare not speak. Elena, you are a wonderful woman, and a beautiful bride, but I cannot deny my feelings. PRINCESS ELENA You do not love me. shakes his head. ARTHUR And I think, if you are honest, you do not love me either. PRINCESS ELENA No. ARTHUR Then we are both here out of duty. Can you forgive me? PRINCESS ELENA I agree with all you have said. Thank you, Arthur. holds back tears of joy. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY takes off his crown as he enters, Uther storms in after him. UTHER What did you think you were doing? ARTHUR The right thing, Father. UTHER For who? For Camelot, or for yourself? ARTHUR The two things aren't entirely separate. UTHER Until you put duty before your feelings, you are clearly not ready to be King. ARTHUR When I am ready to be King, I'll be a much better king for the support and strength of a woman I love. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE - DAY and Uther walk down the main steps. LORD GODWYN Can't imagine what's happened to Grunhilda. UTHER No. I'm sure she'll turn up. LORD GODWYN I hope so. It's most unlike her. and Merlin watch Elena descend the steps into the Square. ARTHUR There's something different about her. MERLIN You're not changing your mind, are you? ARTHUR Goodness. shakes his head, considers Elena as she walks down the steps, and shakes his head again. ARTHUR No. PRINCESS ELENA I wish you well, Arthur Pendragon. I hope one day we both find the love we deserve. offers Arthur her hand and he kisses it. PRINCESS ELENA In the meantime, if you ever want to be beaten in a horserace, you know where to find me. LORD GODWYN He did the right thing, you know. You mustn't punish him. They were neither of them in love. UTHER That's not the point. It's not the way things are done. LORD GODWYN Maybe it's time things changed. I think he has the makings of a great king. You should be proud of him. and Godwyn embrace. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, GRIFFIN STAIRCASE - DAY catches sight of Gwen descending the stairs and walks up to her. Merlin takes off in another direction. ARTHUR So... I'm still a single man. GWEN Indeed. I don't think you deserve her, actually. She's really very lovely. ARTHUR Mmm... Well, I had hoped to have forsaken her for one equally as lovely. Who knows, perhaps even more so. GWEN I do not know of such a person. ARTHUR Me neither. But I guess only time will tell. descends the rest of the stairs, Arthur skips to the top. ---- Category:Transcripts